<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>part of your world by OverTheMoonShine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861366">part of your world</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverTheMoonShine/pseuds/OverTheMoonShine'>OverTheMoonShine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sensory prompts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>College AU, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff fluff and more fluff, M/M, an attempt at humour was made, changkyun is the ULTIMATE hypeman, singing is the way to someone's heart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:15:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverTheMoonShine/pseuds/OverTheMoonShine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm going to sing him back to me."</p><p>"Like the Little Mermaid!"</p><p>(or: Minhyuk is going to win Hyungwon back with his wonderful singing.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sensory prompts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>part of your world</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prompt: singing badly as loud as you can</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>All things considered, perhaps Minhyuk should have stopped at the second can of beer. Because what would seem like a light casual drink (something you'd have while out for a meal) was more like doing 21 shots of hard liquor and then downing a pint of beer straight after to a light-weight like Lee Minhyuk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, the damage has been done. There, he is, swaying on his feet with each attempt of a step he's taking, with not just two cans of beer, but two cans of beer plus a whole bottle of soju, coursing through his typically alcohol-phobic blood-stream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You-" and here, his partner-in-crime, the shameful enabler to this drunken mission, hiccups. His eyes are glassy with too much to drink as well (although this was a normal person's amount: think a few rounds of soju bombs, a couple of cocktails, and then some). "You need to show him that you still - </span>
  <em>
    <span>hic - </span>
  </em>
  <span>care!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If they were in a cartoon, a light bulb would have lit above Minhyuk's head, glowing so brightly with the sheer strength of conviction that <em>THIS was going to be a GREAT idea!</em> that it would have shattered into smithereens. "You're right, Kyunnie," Minhyuk says, or rather slurs, the words tumbling out at a higher than acceptable volume, considering the time of night it is. "I'm going to sing him back to me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like the Little Mermaid!” Changkyun exclaims, raising his fist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly!” Minhyuk misses the fist-bump altogether but has the sense of mind not to fall flat onto his face. Little victories right there - he'll take what he can at this moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So that’s how he’s standing below Chae Hyungwon’s - the love of his life, shatterer of hearts, prince of the kingdom to happiness - dorm room window, with his iPhone raised above him in a rough amalgamation of romantic movies from the 70s with those flashing name-signs that kids these days always held up for their idols. The song feebly blasting from his phone is the cheesiest love song he could find, which means the lyrics suited his jilted feelings perfectly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“CUZ EVERYTIME WE TOUCH, I GET THIS FEELING,” Minhyuk sings (or rather yells, it’s hard to feel his face at the moment, but he's 43% sure he's on pitch and everything because he's <em>that good</em>). Changkyun is at the back, making sufficiently hyped up noises while trying to b-boy at the same time (ie. he’s slumped on the floor, occasionally exclaiming </span>
  <em>
    <span>yeah!</span>
  </em>
  <span>). “AND EVERYTIME WE KISS, I SWEAR I COULD FLY.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It only takes less than a minute before the first item (a wadded up ball of foolscap paper) is lobbed at his serenade, but Minhyuk soldiers on. It’s not true love without some form of difficulty. “CHAE HYUNGWON, CAN’T YOU FEEL MY HEART BEAT FAST, I WANT THIS TO -“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” comes a voice from next to him, and Minhyuk lets out an ear-piercing scream shrill enough to earn him a slipper that soars past the side of his left cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s Hyungwon, one hand on his slim waist, perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised, looking at him wryly. “Care to explain?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I - ” his karaoke articulation has abandoned him, confronted as he is, with this perfect being who had discarded him like it was nothing. But Changkyun swoops in to save the day from where he’s almost turned into a puddle on the floor, “He’s winning you back!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Winning me - </span>
  <em>
    <span>what?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyuk pouts, eyes almost filling with tears at the memory, “You said you didn’t want to go on dates anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A long beat passes between the two, filled only with the dulcet tones of Cascada still crooning from Minhyuk’s phone. Then Hyungwon smacks a hand on his beautiful forehead and laughs, “Is this what </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> is about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just tossed my feelings aside,” Minhyuk starts, now unable to stop. “When you knew, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you knew</span>
  </em>
  <span>, how much I li -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyungwon reaches over to rest both hands on Minhyuk‘s shoulders - probably a mercy in itself because Minhyuk’s starting to feel that the world’s spinning a little too much for his liking. There is a fond, exasperated smile on his face, as he says so slowly, enunciates it so clearly Minhyuk can see them as neon signs hanging above his head, “I said, I wanted to stop going on dates because I wanted to date you, for real. As my </span>
  <em>
    <span>boyfriend.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh," Minhyuk frowns, because even with Hyungwon's steady grip on him, it still feels like he's tilting a little too much to one side. Perhaps it's the gravitational pull of Hyungwon's very being - so magnificent that he's like a celestial body all on his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, will you stop terrorising my dorm mates with your singing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe.” Minhyuk sways on his feet again, trying to keep down a hiccup that's pushing hard to make it out of his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t, I may not make it back alive tomorrow morning to have lunch with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it’s at this point of the night, where Minhyuk doubles over, and hurls his impressive two beer + one soju combination at the space mercifully beside Hyungwon’s feet, some of the undigested chunks of his dinner hitting the pavement with a sick, wet </span>
  <em>
    <span>thwack.</span>
  </em>
  <span> After a long protracted moment, when he’s finally done getting everything out of his system, Minhyuk turns to look at Hyungwon, not even looking the slightest bit embarrassed, “Still boyfriends?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyungwon sighs, “Still boyfriends.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>who said that hyunghyuk writers can only do angst? sometimes they surprise (even) themselves with some strangeass long ramble about drunken shenanigans and hope that it makes sense!</p><p>anyway, leave a comment or two or five (go crazy!), and continue the hyunghyuk party with me on <a href="https://twitter.com/legofroggo">twitter</a></p><p>thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>